prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Penta El Zero M
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Gran Apache | debut = 2010 | retired = }} Pentagón Jr. (February 26, 1985) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler. He is an independent wrestler, and is also wrestling for Lucha Underground, where he is the current Lucha Underground Champion in his first reign. He has also appeared for various promotions in the United States, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. His real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico, where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Career Debuted in AAA in 2011 as the nemesis of Fénix. In 2013 took the gimmick of Pentagon Jr. Debuted in Lucha Underground as a vicious rudo who after defeating his opponents would use an armbar to break an arm. He was being guided by a mysterious master/maestro who encouraged him in his evil ways. His mantra is Cero Miedo which translates to zero fear. This means he has no fear of anyone or anything. He fights with no fear and he has no problem hurting anyone who gets in his way. Cero Miedo drives him to be as aggressive as possible to reach his goals. Cero Miedo is not just a phrase, its a way of life. Personal life Pentagón Jr's. father and two brothers are also professional wrestlers; his father worked as Fuego, while his brothers perform under the ring names Fénix and Niño de Fuego. In wrestling *'Finishers moves' **''The Sacrifice'' (Grounded Hammerlock & Inverted Armbreaker) **''Fear Factor'' (Package piledriver) **''Pentagon Driver'' (Pumphandle half nelson driver) *'Signature moves' **Double knee backbreaker **Powerbomb onto the knee **Sling Blade **Superkick Theme Music :*"Thrill Switch by Cut One" Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sexy Star **AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joe Líder **''Rudo'' of the Year (2014) **AAA Latin American Championship (1 time) *'Lucha Underground' **'Lucha Underground Champion (1 time, current) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' ** PWG World Tag Team Champions (1 time) - with Fénix *'The Crash' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Xtrem Mexican Wrestling' **XMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fénix *[[AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined|'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined']]' ' **AAW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Mucha Lucha Atlanta' **Mucha Lucha Atlanta Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Coast Wrestling' ** Pacific Coast Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Perros del Mal' **PDM (Perros del Mal) Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Wrestling Superstar' **World Submission Lucha Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Alliance Revolution' **WAR Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Fénix *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact World Championship (1 time, '''Current') External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Daga Dynamite Dojo alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Tragedias alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Oudou alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:GoMask! Producciones alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Producciones AGZA alumni Category:Promociones Rosales alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Glory Pro alumni‎ Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions